Enchantment
by AzureMajik
Summary: It starts off G, but evolves nto PG-13. I will keep poasting as I keep writeing!


I woke up to the sun streaming in through my window and directly into my face. I hate it when I forget to shut my blinds when I go to sleep. It was just after dawn, and I figured today was going to be just as crappy as every day... ever... I was startled when the phone started ringing in my quaint little apartment. The ringing was way too loud, so I struggled out of bed to pick it up before my ears suffered permanent damage. "H-Hello?" I said, frustration and grogginess lingering in my voice. "Son, I have bad news for you... I'm afraid that your father and grandfather... Well... Their gone." Said a hard, almost unfeeling voice on the other end. "What do you mean gone? Like gone where?" I said, as fear gripped my throat. "Their dead." Said the man. I hung up the phone right then and dropped my head into my hands. I thought back on every word that man had uttered. Was it real? Am I still asleep? Just then I started to realize that the whole time he was on the phone to me chaos was going on in the back ground. I picked up the phone once more and quickly dialed my mothers cell number. It rang and rang... no answer. When Her voice mail finally picked up I just let it all get to my head. I threw my phone, receiver and all, across my room. The telephone wire ripped out of its socket and whipped through the air. Well... I thought to my self, what am I supposed to do now? With my dad gone, chances are I'll be out on my butt. As soon as a new guy buys this building then my rent will more than likely go up from the almost nothing I have been paying my father while he owned it. That being known, I will go bankrupt. I could barley even afford to pay my father! New York is a hard city to live in. My grandpa had owned a ranch though... didn't he? I had never paid enough attention to my grandfather. He rambled too much in my opinion. He was old anyway. My grandma had died about 10 yrs back. After that grandpa and me went our separate ways with talking and I never thought twice about it. *********************************************************  
  
Before I knew it I was on a plane to God knows where. Some country hick town I had thought to myself, but I had had no other choice. It had taken me 3 hrs to pack up my life-considering there wasn't much to pack- pick up the plane ticket that my mother had already bought and had ready for me at the air port, and go through security to where I am now. The flight attendant lady came by and asked if I wanted a drink. "A Martini please, dry." She was a cute little thing. Maybe 5'5ft tall, fairly large breasts, and long slender legs. I let my mind wander for a little bit on things that made no difference in my life, such as this flight attendant, and then got back on track. I thought for a bit on what my 'new life' would be like... "Here you go sir!" She said with a bubbly smile as she handed me my drink. The last thing I remember after that is gulping down my drink and drifting off in to a delicate slumber. ********************************************************* *ding ding ding* "Thank you for your cooperation in having this smooth ride. Exit safely." *ding ding ding* I got out of my chair, got my things out of the storage space above me and walked up to the door. What I saw when I got there astounded me. There was so much space! The houses were so far and few between! I had never seen such a sight in all my life. The sun was setting, and everything was so calm and beautiful. The scents were so fresh, not at all like New York with all its pollution. I gulped in the air and felt so much better. A horrible day had actually turned into something good. That doesn't happen often for me. The ocean was the most beautiful shade of blue, the grass, so green... and so many trees! I hadn't even known so many trees had existed! I thought for a minute at my mother's word as of what I should do when I got to this... Mineral Village...and recalled that there was to be a bald man with curly almost out of control red hair brimming the edge of his hairline. Sure enough, there he was. Holding up a piece of paper. The text simply read "Ashlyn". Well, he doesn't remember me at all, I said to my self, noting the misspelled name. "Mayor?" I said, knowing that I was right as soon as he looked at me. "Yes... Your Ashlyn right?" He said shyly. "Yes and no. I'm the person your looking for-The old man's grandson-but my name isn't Ashlyn. Its Azlyn" "Oh! I'm so sorry, I could hardly under stand your poor mother over all the sobbing. My condolences about your grandfather. I'm sure you will be happy here though. Are you married?" "No. I don't plan to be any time soon either. Women are too needy." I said nonchalantly. "Oh, I see. Well, If you change your mind we have a selection of women in our town who are looking for their soul mate!" The mayor stated this with a chuckle. I thought it strange that he would almost... advertise the women in the town. He kept rambling the whole way to where my home was to be, but I had tuned him out. I was too busy taking in the scenery anyway. By the time we got to my 'home' it was dark. "Welcome to your new home, Azlyn!" He stated with almost too much passe. "Thank you, Mayor, and I will surly see you tomorrow. For tonight though, I am very tired and would like to get some sleep. Jet lag takes allot out of me." I said, pretty much trying to get rid of him and his jabbering. "Good-Night then!" he said as I opened the door to my new place. It was nice... Somewhat bigger than my old apartment, but more plain too. An easy place to decorate and make homely though. For tonight all I wanted was to sleep, so I flopped on what was to be my new bed, and blacked out. ********************************************************* The next morning I woke at around noon. The birds were chirping, and I could hear a dog barking in the distance. I had almost forgotten where I was. I quickly unpacked my bags, placing things randomly around the room. Where had I put my clothes? The chances of being able to find clothes that would fit me in this town was not likely. At 6'4, fairly skinny with lots of muscle on what was there and a figure that was rare even in New York- the chances were 0 to 1. As soon as I found my clothes, I slipped them on, and walked out side to take a stroll and see what work would need to be done. Seeing the people was also something I wanted to do. After all, If this is to be my home, I should make some friends, right? As soon as I got out my door I saw a cloaked figure walking down the street. I had no clue where anything was, so I ran up to it and asked for a sort of guide. Out of the sleeves came small slender hands with perfectly shaped fingernails. I knew she was a girl. When she reached up and removed her hood I just about fainted. She had long, curly red hair pinned up to her head, green eyes, a small nose, and almost pouty lips. She was 5'6 and skinny, not too skinny, but just right. She had small feet, and this sweet smell emanating off of her. Her lashes were long and black perfectly finishing off each of her glowing eyes. Her cheeks were a plush pink, and her lips were a shade darker. I was stunned. "Who are you? I haven't seen you before." She said in a flowy tone. "My names Azlyn... I just moved here. I'm taking the place of the old' man on his farm. He was my grandfather." I said a bit shakily. "Oh, I'm Celeste! I'm so sorry about your grandpa! I'm glad your here though." She said flirtatiously. "No worries. I wasn't very close to him anyway." I said carelessly back. I was trying to play it cool. "Well... I guess that's good then. Do you need some one to show you around? I have some free time, and I wouldn't mind one bit." "That's the whole reason I approached you actually!" I said laughing as I spoke. This girl could read my mind! We started walking and I was lulled into a trance by the way she walked. He hips sliding melodiously from side to side. He stride so careless, her steps so light. It was utterly hypnotic. "Okay, this is the town square. The women meet here in the afternoons and gossip until they tire. This is also the place where most town gatherings will be held. If you want to know what festival is next to happen, just read the bulletin board over there. The mayor is constantly putting up new posts. That board is also where he posts stray animals looking for good homes." She spoke just like a tour guide. "Next we have the church. The whole town goes there every Sunday morning. It is a good place to get aquatinted with some people. Weddings and funerals are held here also." "This here is the clinic. When ever you feel a bit under the weather just pop in. There is no need to make appointments. The doctor is quite nice." "Ah! The supermarket! This is where you can buy all the seeds/bags/foods/presents/etc that you will inevitably need. The owner is going bankrupt from people not paying for things though, so please pay." "This is Mayor Thomas' house. The policeman is his son. The mayor is also available at any time." "This is grandma's house. She is a sweet little old' lady, friendly to every one, so we all just call her grandma. I hope you get to know her quickly, so makes the best snack cakes! Would want you to miss out on those!" "Now we have the library. A girl named Maria runs it. Sweet girl, but very shy. She'll be very cautious towards you, so just be friendly and she will learn to trust you over time." "Her and her mother live on the other side of the building. The winery is right next to her house. You can buy wine and grape juice here, and in the fall get a job." "This is the tool shop. You can have tools made and jewelry formed into the jewelry that you want to give to the girl of your choice... hint hint... just playing." " Right next to your farm is the Poultry ranch. That's where you can get chicken, and chicken feed. The owner is kinda frail though, so only go to buy things there between 11 and 4pm. They are closed on Sundays." "Then comes Barley's Ranch. This is where you can buy live stock/fodder/animal potions (They get your animals pregnant)/etc. That's the end of our little tour. Unless you included the woods that is. Do you want me to take you back there too? Its rather breathtaking." "Sure I'd like that allot." I said. I couldn't help but think how great this was. I mean: I had a gorgeous girl giving me a tour of everything, I don't have to talk very much (which means less room for looking stupid), and I was going to go to a 'breathtaking spot with her (which in girls terms its romantic.)! What more could I ask for!? We walked for a little bit down a dusty path through the Poultry Farms land until we came to a wooded area. As soon as you step into all the trees the scenery takes you. The fresh pine scent, the beautiful moondrop flowers, the light streaming through small cracks of space between branch and leaf. It was green, and it was glorious. We came up to a small hill type dealie, and walked up some steps that had been carved out of the dirt and had wood slathers on each step up. At the top there was a waterfall flowing into a small pond. The water hitting it made the foam splash our faces. She smiled and giggled a little bit. The sound of her laugh made me smile. What was it about this girl? "Beautiful... isn't it?" She said in an almost whisper. "Yes it is. Its so much more better than I thought it would be." "You're not at the best part yet. We still have to go to the mountain. It has the best view." I nodded my head as she started off, but little did she know I was enjoying the best view I had ever seen in my life at that very moment. Her. We walked up a slope until we came to yet another river. Across it was the mouth of a cave. I couldn't help but wonder what was in it. "It's the winter mine. When the lake freezes over we walk across and dig out the oars." She said, as if reading my mind yet again. "I was just wondering about that... May I ask you a question, Celeste?" I said as a gulped in as much air as I could trying to make it look as if I wasn't totally nervous. "Shoot." "Well...um...I was wondering...D-Do you have a boyfriend?" I blurted it out at an amazing rate. "No... No I don't." She said turning a bit red. "Here we are! The mountain!" When I looked up I was stunned. You could see the whole village from there! Wild flowers were growing everywhere. Different species all mixed together. I couldn't believe it. It almost resembled the world and how every one is so different, but shares the same planet. It totally took me. I forgot where I was. All I could do was stare. Dumbfounded. The birds were singing so many different songs, the smells, Oh-God the smells.... and.... her.... Her eyes were shining, her smile unmatchable. She glowed in the sun set. The purples and reds of it brought all the colours of her straight to the surface. Her eyes were so piercing. I couldn't breath. What happened next I couldn't have stopped if my life depended on it. I held out my hand, and to my surprise she took it. The second she did I took her up in my arms, and kissed her. I kissed her with such emotion... I didn't know I had it in me. When our embrace finally broke, we stood silently, her hand in mine, for what honestly felt like forever. She was so close I could feel her breath. After we both gained what felt to me like our sanity, we started out for home. "Where do you live. I'll walk you." I said, hoping she would accept my gesture. "Alright..." she whispered under her breath. ********************************************************* (Celeste) What had just happened? Did we kiss? Did he really walk me home? Am I still dreaming? O-God I hope I'm dreaming. I don't want to seem easy... I like him! How can I like some one that I haven't even known for a day?! This is crazy... It figures doesn't it? All I ever do is go by my instincts, so I guess this its all my fault. Impulse... I need to look before I leap. He was attractive though. I suppose this isn't a bad thing, but what if he didn't like it? What if he was just looking for some one-time thing? I guess time will tell.... ********************************************************* (Azlyn) I couldn't believe that some one so attractive could possibly be attracted to me, or maybe she wasn't. Maybe it was the moment, the view... I suppose time will tell. I have to go to sleep. I shouldn't think anymore tonight. ********************************************************* I woke up to my rooster screeching out its song. My head hurt, and I had over slept. Today I needed to get to work. I needed to clean this place up... make it look like home. I had $1000 in my pocket, and so many ways to spend it that I didn't know what to do. How could I stretch so little? After straightening up the house a little bit, and getting situated, I headed to the Supermarket. I needed to get some food, and some seeds to start myself off. When I got there I was surprised/pleased to see Celeste, mingling with the customers. I walked in the door and headed for the produce section. I didn't want to seem too eager to see her again. I found myself next to a rough looking stranger that Celeste had called Kent. We were both examining the tomatoes... Except he was looking to buy, and I was just looking for a distraction. This made me look busy. "Hi, I'm Azlyn... You are?" I said, holding out my had to shake his. "Kent. Its nice to meet you." His voice was gruff, and he avoided my hand, and eye contact. He was very cautious, as if thinking I was a threat. He picked up five veggies, and then hurriedly walked off. I was getting bored, and it seemed that Celeste was avoiding me, so I decided to make the first move. I took a deep breath, prepared myself as much as possible, and started towards her. "Hi, Celest!" I said, trying to sound happy and sure of myself. I couldn't believe that I had called her Celest, couldn't I have added the 'e'? "Celest? That's not my name." She said a bit angrily. "I'm sorry..." I said, trailing off. I was unnerved by her tone. "I'm busy, can this wait?" She said sounding rather annoyed. "Okay." I said, as I started out the door. Why did that go so badly? I wish she wouldn't be mad, but I know it was my fault. The first day in my new home and I already started on her. She didn't even know me! I felt bad, and guilt started to make my stomach churn. What should I do? I decided to start work in the field. The stumps needed chopped into wood, and the weeds needed pulled. I had forgotten to buy the things I had came for, but it didn't matter. It would take me a while to get the field ready for seeding anyway. After about an hour of weeding a girl with long crimson red hair and hazel eyes came to my farm and walked right up to me in the field. "Hi! I'm Rebecca, but every one calls me Beccerz. I thought since you were new we should get aquatinted." She said. She seemed so happy and sincere. "I'm Azlyn, it very nice to meet you." I said catching my breath from the strenuous work, and wiping my brow. "I live at the Poultry Farm. You can come by any time you want if you need any help."She said a bit too flirtatiously. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." I said, noting her good looks. She looked nice in her cherry sundress, but not as good as Celeste did in anything. She had a hop in her step as she started back for her home. I started back at my work, contemplating on what I could do to make Celeste stop hating me. The more I worked and thought the bigger a plan started to form in my mind. I could pick some flowers, bundle them with pink lace, and write her a letter. That way she can't shoot me down in public like she did today. When I get finished with my work, I thought, I'm gonna sit down and write.  
  
Celeste,  
I apologize for what happened the night we met. I let my feelings get the best of me, and it wasn't right. I hate that you are mad at me, and I really want to make things right. I would despise myself if that incident caused us not to be friends.  
Apologetically,  
Azlyn  
  
Hopefully this will make her feel better. Its starting to get dark, so I had better go and pick the flowers before it gets so dim that I get lost. I want to get the flowers to her doorstep before I go to sleep. That way it will be either the first/last thing she sees when she wakes up/before she goes to sleep. Either way it will be fresh in her mind. ********************************************************* (Celeste) I came home after a long day working at the supermarket. I wouldn't say it was hard considering I was only greeting people. The supermarket owner has been helping me get some money for my trip out of this place. Ever since I was a little girl I dreamt of leaving this town and travailing anywhere and every where. I couldn't wait. I would miss my family, but after a year on my own, I knew I would come back and live. Nothing could capture my fancy like this town. I just needed to explore myself and my surroundings. To my surprise at my door was a bushel of freshly cut, mixed flowers. They were beautiful. The best of all the varieties. I picked them up to smell them when a small note fell out. I read it and tossed it in the garbage. At the risk of sounding cocky, I didn't want to be his friend. I was scared that he would ruin me. What else could happen if I would up with him and then he tells every one? I don't know if I can trust him, plus I have a trip in a few months, so I don't need the distraction. I walked into my house. It was small, but it suited me. Everything was just as I liked it. Fresh flowers on every table, plush rugs matching the different colours in the different rooms. They were all decorated to fit the image of a country. The living room was suited for Hawaii, the kitchen for Italy, the bathroom for London, but my favorite room was my own. It was decorated for Paris. Tasteful artwork was all over, and Paris cologne scents were sprayed all over. The walls were peach, and my bed sheets black with white Lilies. There was a large window taking up a whole wall. I did some drawing myself, and hoped to explore that talent with some of the best in Paris. ********************************************************* (Azlyn) I woke up groggy, but on time none the less. The rooster was ranting like I had never heard before, and it was worrying me. Thus, I took a walk out side and saw a stray dog trying to shut him up. It was an almost humorous sight, watching the dog trying to climb up into the hen house while the rooster jumped and freaked out. Feathers were flying every where from him flapping his wings wildly. I stood there and took it all in, snapped a picture, and then went after the dog. As soon as it noticed me it took off. The rooster needed calming, so I went to him and started talking in a soothing voice until he started breathing rationally. After seeing that, *Ironically* I wanted a dog. I wanted a bunch of dogs. I wanted to get me a male and female and breed them when they're of age. I took a walk to the square to see the bulletin board. Surprisingly enough there were quite a few animals posted that needed adopting. I read the list:  
Dogs Male Boxer breed, 6weeks old, $10 adoption fee Male Yorkie breed, 1month old, $3 adoption fee Male Manchester Terrier, 5 weeks old, $6 adoption fee Male Great Dane, 6weeks, $10 adoption fee Female Bulldog, 6weeks old, $2 adoption fee Female Miniature Pinscher, 6weeks old, $2 adoption fee Female Weimaraner, 5weeks old, $10 adoption fee Female Fox Hound, 5weeks, $6 adoption fee Female Cocker Spaniel, 6weeks, $3 adoption fee  
Cats Male Siamese breed, 4weeks, $3 adoption fee Male Manx breed, 5weeks, $3 adoption fee Male Korat breed, 5weeks, $3 adoption fee Female Korat breed, 5weeks, $3 adoption fee Female Russian Blue breed, 5weeks, $3 adoption fee  
Birds Male Hawk, 3weeks,$5 adoption fee 4 Male Sholveler, 1month, $4 adoption fee Female Lady Amherst's Pheasant, 1 month, $4 adoption fee Female Nightingale, 1 month, $4 adoption fee Female Hawk, 3weeks, $5 adoption fee 3 Female Sholveler, 1 month, $4 adoption fee If you would like to adopt any of these animals, or are interested in getting some smaller animals (ex: Fish, Mice, etc.) please go to Barley's Ranch  
  
I thought for a little bit on which breeds I would be interested in, and in the process decided to get a few other things. I did have a pond on my ranch anyway, so I may as well make use of it. I decided on the Male Boxer and the Female Weimaraner dogs, the Male Manx and Female Korat cats, then 2 male and female Sholveler breed, and lastly one hawk. I could fish to get fish for the pond, so I wasn't worried about that. I thought it would be nice to train the dogs and hawk to help with things and obey me. Once I got some cows I could have the dogs heard them, and then the cats would keep every thing on its toes, and the dog and hawk would protect the place. In about a year I figured I'd have them bred. Not the duck things though because four of them is enough. I started towards Barley's Farm when the red haired girl ran up to me. She was panting and looked totally drained. She grabbed my hand and dragged me at full speed to her Poultry Farm, and the first thing I saw was her mother uncontious on the ground. I raced up to her, and checked her pulse. She was still breathing, so I picked her up and carried her to the doctor. Beccerz was right beside me the whole time. She explained to the doctor what had happened... "The hen house roof had a hole and she was trying to patch it when a stray mangy dog knocked the ladder right out from under her. She fell and wouldn't get back up!" She said in a panicked whine. "Calm down, your mother will be fine." The doctor said with a concerned look on his face. "Wait here, and I will be out as soon as I fix her up." He started towards the back room where he did all his work with Beccerz mom in his arms. (I later found out her name was Beth.) "Beth will be fine Beccerz, stay calm, okay?" I said with utter concern. "I hope so..." She said trailing off. After about an hour of waiting in silence the doctor came back out. "She is fine. She should wake up very soon. The only problem is she broke her arm in the fall. It should heal is a few weeks, but she has to keep her arm in a cast and sling." He said matter-o-factly. "Oh, thank God!" She said with a sigh of relief. "Well, if things are okay here, I should really be going." I said, remembering the animals. "Thank you so much for staying with me Azlyn. No one would have been so kind as you were today." She said with the utmost sincerity. "Well, I'm just glad things are okay. I really must be going though." I said keeping her eye locked gaze. I walked out the door and all the way to Barley's Ranch in a matter of minutes. "Well, hello! I'm Azlyn. I saw the post for animals needing adopting, and it said to come here." I said to an old tanned man in over-halls. "I'm Barley, and you're at the right place." He said while shaking my hand. "Follow me, I'll take you to the pin for homeless animals." "Thanks, sir." I said, following the man. "So what are you looking for? We have a wide variety." "I was wondering about that... How does such a small town have such a huge variety?" "Well, we get tourists with animals some times, and they tend to mate with the ones we have. Some times people just drop animals off places and we find them. It's pretty sad actually." He said, shaking his head in disapproval. "I'm after the Boxer, the Wein... what ever, the Manx, the Female Korat, the male hawk, and two male and two female Sholveler." I said, holding my head up proudly. "You're making a huge dent! I like you! Animals need allot of caring for, and lots of love. Can you give them all they need?" He said with a quizzical look on his face. "I truly believe I can. I have a large passion for animals. My only problem at the moment is naming them!" I said laughing. "Well here you go then." He said handing me 4 medium sized kennels holding the animals. "I'll give you this pusher thing to cart them home on. Stack one on top of the other. Bring it back whenever you get the chance, but I have more so there's no need to hurry. If I don't hear from you soon then I'll stop by. Thanks!" He said. "Wait a minute." I said. "How much do I owe you." "Oh!!! I totally forgot! You're an honest fellow! I believe the total comes to $47." "Thanks!" I said, handing him the money. ********************************************************* (Celeste) I was roaming the town and thinking of adopting the little Cocker Spaniel that I had seen the other day. She was quite cute, and I had named her Trixy. I went to the square and looked at the bulletin board, and to my surprise there wasn't near as many animals on there as before! I wondered who had adopted them all, and decided to play detective. First I went to Barley's and checked in on Trixy, and wound up buying her. She was simply too cute! "Barley?" "What do you need dear." "Who adopted all those animals?" "The new guy...um... oh yes! Azlyn! He seemed he'd be a good care taker." I was shocked. What would he want with all those animals? He better not be hurting them! I couldn't help but go over there and check things out for myself. When I got there I saw him playing with two puppies. They were running around, wagging their tails. It was obvious that they liked him. Surprisingly it looked as though they trusted him already. I looked around some more, and noticed four ducks on the pond, two kittens playing with a ball of yarn right next to the pond, and a hawk with a rope tied around its leg and then to a perch. The rope was long to let the bird do some flying if he pleased. ********************************************************* (Azlyn) I was playing with my new dogs and trying to think of good names for them when I noticed some one lurking in the bushes. I tried to make it look like I didn't know they were there, when I noticed it was Celeste! I was shocked, and a little flattered at the same time. I decided it was better that she sees that I'm not sure a jerk her own way, instead of me trying to make her see it. I figured the best way to come up with a name for an animal is by knowing their personality, so I spent a little time with each of them while contemplating on the life altering decision of a name... After all, they would be known as that their whole life, so I better make it good. The dogs were playful, but the male was more aggressive than the female. I thought of him first. He seemed to be a sort of take-control kind of guy, so I thought of the perfect name for a leader. I wound up naming him Myth. The Female seemed to walk around and look cute, so I named her Roxy. I called her Foxy Roxy though! After playing with the cats I decided to name the male Lexin. I don't know how I came up with that. The female got the name Chastidy. She just seemed so sweet and kind. The Hawk earned the name Blade, because he was so sharp. I didn't figure the ducks needed names, but maybe in time I would give each their own. The animals got tired quickly because they were still babies, so I took them inside and let them sleep on my bed. I set off for the supermarket. I needed food, blankets, and pillows for the little things. Not to mention soap. They needed baths after being so dirty outside for so long. I also would need to wash my sheets after they slept on them. On my way there I noticed that Beth was up and moving. It made me happy that she was awake. I kept going though, because I needed to get home as soon as possible. I didn't figure they'd sleep very long, and I didn't want my house a mess. When I got there I went straight to the pet section. There were so many choices in foods and toys... I didn't know where to start. "Hey..." Said a voice from behind me. I knew it was Celeste. "Hi." I said as calmly as I could. "I heard you got some new animals, and since I work here I can help you pick some things out for them." She said. "Well, that would be nice." I said trying not to laugh! 'Heard you got some animals'!!! That cracked me up. I had to stay calm though if I didn't want her to know. "This is the best brand of dog food. The more expensive ones are good too, but this and them work the same. There's no need to waste your money." She said in a matter-o-fact tone. "This is good for the dogs, but be careful with small bones. They might choke. They can eat some human food too, but no chocolate. It's bad for dogs, and can make them deathly ill. As for toys, pretty much anything here is good, but don't get anything that's hard plastic, or that has pieces they can rip off and swallow." She said as she loaded my cart with things she thought would work. "For the cats you'll need toys that you can pull around. They like to chase things. For food, it doesn't matter, because everything here is very good for them. This is the one most people use though. The ducks can just eat bread, and you can throw these into the pond if you want to give them more. The hawk eats raw meat, so we'll go to that section next." She said pulling the cart in the direction of the meat. "Any sort of raw meat is good for them, but if you want to make it extra healthy then I'll make up a diet for it. It doesn't require toys, so don't worry about it. I think you're about set. Do you need anything else?" She said quizzically. "I need soap, blankets and pillows. The animals have to sleep on something, and they need baths. Got any helpful bathing hints?" I said with the same quizzical look. "The soap is over here and you might want towels to go with it, right?" "Yes, I hadn't thought of that." "Here are the towels, you can choose which ones you like." She said as I looked at them until I picked up a few. "Here are the blankets and pillows. You can get them in almost every style, so just take what ever you want. I'm gonna go help another customer if your all done here." "Actually, I have a question." I said, looking her right in the eyes. "Yes?" She said keeping the gaze. "How did you know all the animals I got?" I said with a wild smirk. "The Bulletin Board said what was take, and I adopted a dog myself and Barley said it was you who took the others." She said coolly. "Well, thanks for your help." I said, trying to sound normal. She had thought of that already. I thought I would for sure get her on that question. I didn't have time to think on things. I needed to get home as quickly as possible, so I picked out the pillows and blankets that I wanted and checked out. I only had $687 left after all that, so I needed to spend the rest on seeds once I got the field up to code. The whole time walking home, I kept wondering why she was so nervous about me. I liked her, but I wasn't going to take being watched much longer. Most countries would consider that stalking! When I got to the door I was surprised to find the animals still asleep. I must have tuckered them out, I thought to myself. I took three of the pillows and laid them in the corner of my room with a blanket on top of them. Then I went to the opposite corner and did the same. I carved a perch out of some wood out side and set it on a shelf that was about 3ft away from the ceiling. It was perfect for Blade. Next, I woke up Roxy and Myth to take their first bath. I started the water running in the tub so that it would get warm soon, while I set everything up. I had not yet found a place for my towels or anything, so I had to do that right away. I decided to put my towels in a little closet that was on the right side of the bathroom when you walk in. It had room for a few more things, but I had nothing more to stock it with. Above the sink there was a few small shelves next to the miror, and thats where I kept my hair brush, tooth paste, toothbrush, hair gel, shaveing cream, and shaver. Under the sink there was a space for some cleaners, mouth wash, ect. The bathroom walls were bare except for a sighn that was hanging over the toilet that stated: CAUTION-- UNLOADING ZONE. I didnt get the humor in that, but what ever. Grandpa was a weird old man. The water by now had begun getting warm, so I stopped up the drain and let the water fill up. Myth and Roxy were ready to jump right in. They were so cute! They had never been so close to water before, so they wanted a new adventure. I dont think they got what they wanted though, because once one of their paws got wet, they threw a fit. They were scared to death, and I simply couldnt understand why. I guess its something they had to get used to. They struggled the whole bath time, and I wound up having to wash them one at a time. It was alot easier that way. Roxy got to go second, but she seemed to get used to it quicker, and actually start to like it. she would pounce on all the bubbles untill there was no more except on her fur from the soap. I rinsed her off, and dried her off so that I could get to the cats and go to sleep. I was a bit worried about the ducks so I brought them all into the hen house to sleep. That way no strays can get to them. I was so gald when I got to bed that night. I thought I would fall asleep standing if I didnt lay down, and sure enough, the minute I hit the pillow I fell a sleep. ********************************************************* (Celeste) He confuses me! One day he seems so untrustable, and the next he is getting animals? Maybe he isnt so untrustable. Maybe I got over excited. I dont know... I like him. It seems like I like him more each day. I see him, and I get jitters. I dont understand. I suppose I need to chill out and let what ever happens happen. Thats going to be hard though, considering I have never done anything hands off before. I have never just ridden the wave and let it take me where it wants. Not me... I'm strong. I wont... wont... *trails off into sleep* I woke up with a head ach, but that didnt matter. I needed to get up and feed Trixy before I do anything. I got up and let her outside to take in the air and go potty while I prepared her brekfast. I got her a cute little pink doggie bowel and painted her name of it with sparkles. Her collar was red and she had a pink ribbon in her hair. I was proud and glad that I had adopted her. She was such a good dog. I let her sleep on the edge of my bed too. I decided to take a shower and go out to get a drink. I needed something to start my morning off with a kick after all. When I got there I was suprised to see Azlyn walking his dogs with the hawk on his shoulder. The rope still tied to its leg, but now the other end to Azlyn's wrist. I watched him walk for a while, and then went into the winery. I ordered myself a martini, and then looked around. Cliff was here this morning too. He was the local bum, but he was so cute! Every girl liked him, but I didnt. I just thought he was good looking, and in my opinion, that dosent make the man. He walked over to me and tried to make conversation, but I waved my had to signal him away. I didnt feel like talking. I needed my martini first. After I drank it, I felt better... except I didnt just drink one... I drank like 10, but who's counting? I felt great. They started playing y song, and I got up on the tabe and started danceing! I couldnt hold back, and lets face it, I looked good! People started crowding in, I herd guys whistling, and all was well. I didnt get very far into the song before Azlan came and pulled me off the table. He's so nice. I dont knwo why I have been so mean to him. He carried me over to his house and gave me coffee, except... I wasnt thirsty. I got a bit sick and threw up, but he got me out the front door before I did, so it wasnt in his house. He said I'm drunk, but I dont think so. I feel fine. After I finished pukeing I felt fine any way. He carried me to his bed because I kept falling, and put a cold compress on my head. It was very cold. I guess thats why they call it a cold compress! *lol* He was warm though. He would come up to me occasionally and adjust my pillows and stuff. It was nice, but a bit unnecisary if you ask me. *********************************************************  
  
(Azlyn) I was out walking my dogs when I saw a crowd going to the winery. That was unusual... I thought, so I went to see what was going on. Little did I know I'd find the drunken table dancer there struting her stuff. I didnt know anyone could dance like that unless they were strippers! Luckily, she wasnt takeing off her clothes though. Every one was getting a little too excited... and by every one I mean the men, wich inevitably ment the women who liked the men. I pushed my way to the table she was on, and swept her off the table and into my arms. She wasnt very steady on her feet, but she would sure try her best to start danceing again. Of all the people that this would have happend to, I would have thought her to be the least likely. I carried her to my house and set her on the bed. She kept trying to get up, and usually would fall. I got her some coffee, and put a cold compress on her head to hopefully ease the head ach she would sooner or later have. She didnt really want help, but at the same time she didnt resist. She let me take care of her. When I noticed her getting a bit sick, I took her out side as fast as I could. She threw up a couple times and then we went back into the house. I pretty much poored the coffee down her trought. My dogs and cats were outside, I didnt want them in side to bother her. God knew loud noises would bother her. I tried to make her as comfortable as possible, but I new it wouldnt help when the hang over kicked in. ********************************************************* (Still Azlyn) I was sitting in the kitchen a few hours later, and she was asleep on my bed. A few people had stopped by already, and they were driveing me nuts. All the 'guests' were male, and wanted her to dance some more. I wouldnt let them wake her though. I had a large urge to slit their throughts, actually. I didnt like people looking at her like that, and couldnt imagine what would make her get drunk in the first place. Then again, I didnt know if it was a habit or not. Hopefully, not! She woke up soon after Cliff came to visit. She was drowsy and sick. I gave her some Tylenol and another cold compress. I was surprised when she smiled at me, and said: "You know Azlyn? Your really nice. You dont need to be doing all this... Your so warm... Your body heat covers me every time you lean over to fluff a pillow..." Then she rolled over and fell back to sleep. I just stood there. Mouth open wide, totally stunned. She was still out of it though, I thought, She couldnt possibly mean what I think she does. The drink is still in her system. ********************************************************* (Celeste) I woke up not knowing where I was with a head ach that could have killed some one. I tryed to get up, but I didnt have the strength. I called out to who ever might be there to get some answers. "...H-Hello!? Is any body here?" "I'm right here, dont worry about a thing. Coffee is on the stove, and a cold compress is comeing your way." Azlyn said, comming out of what I thought was the kitchen. "Here you go. Your probly not feeling well now are you?" "No, I feel awful. Where am I, and why am I so sick?" "Your in my house, and you got a bit drunk, and danced a bit on a table before I came and got you." "oh... I remember... How embarrassing! In a small town like this, I'll never live it down!" "Dont worry so much, things will be fine. We all do stupid things some times." He said a warm smile on his face. "I suppose, but not like this." "Yes, actually. Once I got plastard and ran around claiming I was Superman, and tried to save people from dogs that I thought were dragons. I got arrested for harassment, and stayed in jail untill my mom came and bailed me out. It wasnt pretty." He said with a laugh. "... I think I want to go back to sleep." I said, as I turned over and closed my eyes again. He simply got up and went back into the kitchen. I couldnt believe how patient he was with me. I couldnt under stand it. Why, after I was so mean to him, would he be doing so much to take care of me? I guess I was sorely mistaken when I judged him. Maybe... maybe things would work out. ********************************************************* (Azlyn) After Celeste got better I walked her home, and sugested she get a little bit more sleep. She promised that she would, and thanked me for everything. I really didnt mind having her though. It was nice knowing she was there, and I could help her. She was a strong woman, I could tell, and I'm thinking that she dosent let people take care of her unless it is unavoidable. In that sence, I felt honourd. As soon as I got home, I get straight to my work. I was a little bit behind on the feild, but the training of the dogs and Blade were going very nicely. I had tought Roxy to sit, beg, and to come when I called. Myth was beginning to like to chase things that werent normally in the yard out. Such as birds and well... birds. He hadnt had a chance to chase much of anything els out, but I was scared the stray dog that has been reiking havic would come, and Myth would try to take him on. The stray was older, bigger, and tougher than Myth, and I didnt want him getting hurt. Blade had started attacking the mice that he would find around the farm. He was not yet ld enough to kill them, but he did do some damage. Lexin and Chast were already trained to go outside, as well as the dogs, and I didnt figure there was much els to teach them. I was chopping at a large stump that had gotten in my way when a man came to the farm. He had carrot-red hair, small lips and nose, and a hard look to his face. He was a midget though, so I wasnt too intimidated. "You the Azlyn boy?" He called. "Yes, I spose thats me." I called back. "I came by to ask a favor, if you can do it." He said as he walked over to me. "What would that be, sir?" "Teach my daughter Lain to dance." He said looking at me hard. "I can do that, but whats the occasion?" I said quizically. "Theres a festival comming up, and it involves alot of danceing. She has finally gotten old enough to join in the fun. She truned 18 three months ago." He said in a matter-o-fact tone. "I forgot... how old are you? I wouldnt want her working with some one too old for her, but I dont think that will be a problem with you." "I'm 21, sir. I turned 21 4 months back. Yes, I can teach her. When do you spose the lessons will start?" "They start tomarrow-If thats alright with you-and last untill she learns. I'll pay you $10 a lesson." "Thats fine with me, but I have money. I really sont need yours." "What ever you say son, but if you need it, just call." "I'll do that, but now I need to get back to my work. I have to get some done before tomarrow." "I'll be seeing you, boy." He said with a hint of a smile. I didnt figure this would be too hard. All girls are born with at least a little rythem in their bones. I had brought my cd player and a few cds with me from New York. I would have to go through them and see what would be appropriate to teach some one to dance with. I finished hacking at that stupid stump when there was nothing left. I had some fire wood, wich I knew I would be needing sooner or later. For now, it was spring, and warm. I had a few more stumps to tend to before I had to go to the supermarket. I had forgotten to buy some bowls. Me and the dogs needed them. The cats were teaching themselves to catch fish out of the pond. I wasnt worried about running out though, because the pond has a stream flowing out of it that leads through the woods and straight out to the ocean. I'd probly never run out of fish. ********************************************************* (Celeste) I got home and fell right back to sleep. I couldnt believe how exausted I was. I knew it didnt matter though, things would get taken care of weather I was sleeping or not. It turns out that while I was asleep at Azlyns, he had come over here and let the dog out, feed her, and watered my little garden! He was so sweet. I figured that a guy who would take care of me so well, and not take advantage of me when I was in a state of drunkeness like that had to be some what trustable. Okay... very trustable. I think things are going to be fine with him here. The town will definatly do well. ********************************************************* (Lain) "I cant believe you!!! You asked some strange man to give me danceing lessons!? Thats so unlike you! Why couldnt you just teach me? Or Celeste?" I said, in a pleading but angry tone. "I dont know how to dance these new dances that people do now, and Celeste is under the weather..." He said, and he trailed off. I couldnt figure out why though. Something must have happend, but God knows no one would tell me. My father was way over protective, and he would hang any body that said anything to 'upset my virgin ears.' It made me crazy! "Well, I'm positive that somebody in this town could teach me other than some one I dont know...What if they dance diffrent in New York than here? What abou that!?" I screamed. "We'll have to see now wont we. End of discussion." He said, storming out of the room. I suppose I have no choice then. It wasnt really that I didnt want to dance with him as much as it was... well... I didnt want to look stupid. He was a city boy, and so he has to be a great dancer. I didnt know him yet, so I didnt know how to be comfortable with him. Plus... he was kinda cute! *Giggles to herself* ********************************************************* (Azlyn) After going to the supermarket, I decided to stop by the Poultry Farm and see how things were with Beth. Supriseingly enough, no one was home. I didnt mind, I figured I'd just get to sleep more tonight. I needed rest after all that chopping, and I still needed to pick some cds. I walked home as fast as I could, more or less because I wanted sleep. When I got there Myth and Roxy were sleeping, and the cats were in the barn. They liked it in there better than the house, so I just let them sleep there. Blade was sitting on his perch outside watching. He was always on his guard. I liked that about him. I checked out my cds and found: Shania Twain (A gift from mother.) 504 Boys Sheryl Crow Gin Blossoms Weezer No Doubt Marcy Playground Ok Go Then I had like 10 burnt cds. I decided to explore some and found "I swear"- BoyzIIMen, "Iris"-Goo Goo Dolls, "Crawling In The Dark"-Hoobastank, "Sick and Tired"-Default, "In Too Deep"-Sum41, "In The End"-Linkin Park, "Put It On Me"-Ja Rule, "Fantasy"-Mariah Carey, "Butterfly"-Mariah Carey, "Ride Wit Me"-Nelly, ect. I decided to go with the burnt cd that I read off, Sheryl Corw, Gin Blossoms, No Doubt, Weezer, and Shania Twain (Girls like her). Then I went to sleep. ********************************************************* (Still Azlyn) She came at about 11. She was about 5'5 with blonde hair, blue eyes, a small nose, and medium lips. She was cute too. What was up with this town and its girls? "Hi, I'm Lain! It nice to meet you. I figure I should tell you right off that I am a horrible dancer, and to try to be patient if you can." She said nervously. "I'm a patient person, and I am pretty good at danceing, so dont worry about a thing." I said with a re-assureing smile. "Do you have a prefrence?" "Meaning?" "What sort of music do you like best? That gives me a little clue as to wich styles to teach you." "I like anything..." You could tell that she didnt know alot of diffrent sorts. "Well then lets start out with Mariah Carey." I said while putting on the music. "First we're gonna learn slow danceing. Put your hands on my shoulders and step where I step. Its really not every hard once you get the hang of it." "Okay, hows this." She said putting her hands on my shoulders like I had asked. "Very good, now arch your back. You always have to keep good posture." I said, slipping my hands onto her hips. "Alright." She said shakily. It was obvious she was nervous with me touching her hips. "Now, quick quick slow. Quick quick slow. And keep repeating that." I said taking the steps with her. She had potential, but was holding back. I had expected her to though, considering dance was a contact thing based on trust, and she had just met me. "Quick quick slow... How am I doing?" "Good, very good. Do you get the jist of it?" "Yeah, I think so." "Then we are going to move on for today. We have to hours and I have alot to intoroduce you to today. You dont have to be good at anything yet, just see how the basics go." I said, switching the cd to Sheryl. "This is going to be a little harder. Slow danceing is the easiest there is. All you have to do right now is move with the music. I'm gonna sit here and see what you come up with. All danceing is is what you come up with at its perfection." "Ummm.... Hows this?" She said starting to bob her head with the beat. "I like this song." She said as she started moving her whole body with it. "Great!" I told her. "Keep going!" She was tapping her foot and swaying her hips with her hands in the air, and head swaying from side to side. She was good... Better than she knew. "WHOOOO!!!" She called, letting down her guard. When the song finished, she was totally happy. Her face glowed with joy. "That was great! You have some serious potential!" I said. I ment it too. "We're going to try some swing now, if you want. Its a bit harder, and involvs alot of contact. You have to trust me." "I want to try it." She squeeled. "Alright, take my hands. Now, when I kick a foot, you kick the oposite one, and together we'll make a diagonal." I said, showing her how. "How try it with a hop to switch feet." She did that with ease. "I wasnt going to get this far today, but this seems to be your strong suit. I'm gonna pull you in twords me, and give a little shove to signify where I want you to pop out at. Keep hold of my left hand though." I said, and did it in a slow action first, then faster and faster. "You totally have the hang of this!" I almost forgot that she was new and started to pull her up onto me, toss her up, and slide her between my legs, but I remembered in time."Great, that's enough of this for today. We're gonna start on some R&B now. All thats to this type of dance is the beat. You have to bounce with the beat. I'm gonna show you how, and I want you to mimic me. Okay?" "Yepp! This is so much fun!" She said, fliping her hair out of her face. She was a natural. I showed her the steps and she mimiced them perfectly. Then her dad came to see how things were going. I have never heard a girl talk so fast in all my life! "Daddy, it soooo much fun! I cant begin to tell you! We did slow danceing, swing, R&B, regular danceing! This is so great! Thanks dad!" She blurted it all out in one sentance. "Thats good sweetie. I told you it would work." He said with a grin. "I'm afraid your done for today hun. The two hours are up, but you will be back tomarrow." "Okay, I have to stop by and see Celeste any way." She said, heading for her house already. "You have quite a handful, sir. He has alot of energy. I have never seen any one pick things up as quickly as she does." I said. "Well, thank you, boy. I'll be here same time tomarrow." He said, heading off the property already. I had fun, but now it was work time again. Myth and Roxy were trying to catch a butterfly. They looked sweet jumping like that. I walked to the tool shed and got out a sledge hammer to bust up the boulders that were plagueing my field. It was hard and strenuous, but had to be done. I wanted a full crop to be planted once I had this place fixed to suit my fancy. I hoped that I could get this town some publicity from my farm. I could win an award for most prosperous or something. That would help this place get some more modern things. Phones would be very nice instead of having to walk all over in order to talk to people. The town wasnt big enough for cars. Horses were a large form of tramsportation here. It was nice, but I still wanted phones. ********************************************************* (Celeste) "Oh, Celeste, It was wonderful! He is such a god teacher, and so light on his feet!" Screeched Lain. "Really? Thats good. I'm very glad that your learning to dance." I said. I only said small things because I was a bit jealous. I couldnt help myself. After all, who wouldnt be jealous? Azlyn was becomeing the talk of the town. First, he helps Beccerz and Beth. Next, he helps me... Now, he is teaching her to dance, and he has only been here but three days! Thats alot to do in three days. I was proud that I was the one he seemed to like most though. All the girls that met him so far wanted him to be their boyfriend... Actually, most were planning how they wanted their wedding! It was too much too quick if you ask me. "He is really cute too! I didnt think any cute guys would come to this town! I mean, yeah the guys here are nice, but him... he is diffrent. I cant put my finger on it, but I like it." She said, her eyes all dreamy looking. "Get in line sweet heart. Beccerz said the same thing." I said, hopeing to burst her little romantic fantasizeing bubble. "She did!? ..." She said, terror written all over her face. "Dont worry sweetie, if its ment to be, then it will be." I had ment for my little comment to have an effect, but not such a good one. I hoped this would make up for it. "I guess your right. I should go home though. I've been rambling for hours, and if I dont go home soon dad will have a coniption. LATER!!!" She yelled to me as she scrambled out the door. I wasnt surprised at her quick exit. They were common for her. I think she gets it from her dad. I wasnt tired any more since I had slept all day, but I wasnt about to go and get a drink! I truned on the television and started watching FRIENDS. I liked that TV show, but didnt watch TV much. Thus, I rarely caught it. 


End file.
